Inuyasha: The Children of the War God, Ryura
by RebornRose1992
Summary: Sequel 2 We Belong Together. 16 years have pass since the death of the War Gods and Inuyasha and Kagome have started their own family. But unknown to them Ryura had two children and they want revenge for their father's death!


**KagHieiLuver: Please Read it's important!! **Hi guys well I read my chapter and I felt stupid cause the mistakes I made they were told by a reviewer but yeah I didn't get mad cause all my life I have been told I suck at spelling…lol…I think that's the only insult I can take…heh…well anyway I rewrote and I change a few stuff. So I hope u guys like it if u don't tell me and I will put the other on back…see I'm so nice….and I am cause I spend all my school time writing….heh…which wasn't so bad cause my teachers are evil…except for Mr. Hoy his the best English teacher…lol. Well there are a few things you guys should know: one the Shikon quest lasted around three years so Kagome was 17 when it ended. Second KagInu mated in her 17 birthday. Third Kagome is 22 years old, Inuyasha is 24 in human years (im making it up okay: P) Miroku and Sango are 23 years old. Fourth Shippo is 13 going to 14 while Rin is 13. Last it has been 6 years since **"We belong together'' **and I think that's about it. I hope u guys like this new version of Happily Ever or Not Chapter 1 if u don't then tell me and I will change it back if there are enough votes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Kai, Chou, Mei and Rei. **

"That should be enough." Kagome said. She had been walking around Inuyasha's forest for more two hours. She was gathering herbs for medicine they needed in the village. Keade had retired two years ago after she lost her arm in a battle against a bat demon. Kagome put the herbs in her bag and got up from the ground. She stretched her arms above her head and smile when a breeze hit her face.

"Mommy"

She turned around to the dark part of the forest and saw two hanyou pups running toward her .The first pup was a boy named Kai. His hair and puppy ears were black with silver tips in the end. Like his mother his eyes were sapphire. He was wearing a black fire rat kimono (AN: Like Inuyasha's but black) with a demon gang on his neck. The second pup was Kai's twin, Chou. He is the perfect replica of his father. His fire red kimono was red, like his father which made him look more like his father. Both were 6 years with Kai being four minutes older than Chou.

"What are you two doing here?" Kagome asked them, when they stood in front of her.

"Daddy sends us to get you." Kai said. He was in Kagome's arms and Chou was in her shoulder.

"I swear your father must be crazy to let both of you go this far into the forest by yourself." Kagome told them with a sigh.

"Nah momma we're big boys, we can take care of our self." Kai said. Chou nodded his head in agreement. Kagome giggle at how cute they both sounded.

"I know you two can take care of yourself but you're still 6 years old and aren't old enough to be in the forest by yourself." Kagome told them.

"How old do we have to be?" Chou asked.

"Older then me." Kagome said with a smirk.

"What!!! But your "ancient" mommy! That could take forever!!" the twins yelled making Kagome drop them.

"Ouch!!" Kagome put her hands in her ears rubbing them, hoping to ease the pain. The twins picked themselves up from the ground and hurry to their mother's feet.

"Are you okay momma?" Kai asked.

"We're sorry mommy." Chou said. Kagome let go of her ears and look down. The twins had their faces in her pants; she could smell salt in the air.

"Don't worry about it. Chou, Kai look at me, I'm fine." Kagome said. She rubbed their ears in order to calm them down. Kagome pick them up and position in her arms and shoulder, when they smile at her.

"Okay let's go back to the village so I can yell at your father for sending you two alone." Kagome said with a smirk. The twins laughed her head and nodded their head. Kagome started to walk the direction of the village but stop and said,

"Did you two called me "ancient"?" Kagome asked. The twins look at each other and their ears twitched.

"Us! No way! Mommy we could never called you old?" Kai said.

"Even through you are." Chou mumbled. Kagome's eyes wide and her puppy ears dropped to her head. The twins saw their mother's change of mood and got off her.

"So I'm "old" huh? Well you two better start running because when this "ancient" lady catches you, you're dead." Kagome yelled with fire around her.

"Ahhhh!!! Someone save us from the old lady." twins yelled with fake fear in their voices. They started to run with the old lady behind them.

_** In the Village **_

"Inuyasha, when is Kagome coming back." Sango asked. Miroku and her where married and had two children, well actually three cause she was pregnant. They where living in Sango's village. The Slayers Clan was slowly coming back to life.

"Feh, she went to gather herbs but that was two hours ago. Don't worry I send Kai and Chou to get her." Inuyasha said. He was leaning against the hut near the window, while Miroku and Sango sat near the table (AN: I think I put that Kilala died in the last battle but I change my mind she's outside taking care of Sango's kids )

"Wait…your telling us you send the twins to the forest by themselves." Sango asked, while Miroku shock his head in disappointment.

"Yeah….why?"

Sango sigh and rubbed her belly trying to control her nerves.

"My dear friend, you are dead when Lady Kagome returns" Miroku told him giving him a pity look. Inuyasha blink his eyes and twitch his ears in curiosity.

"Why I haven't done anything wrong"

"Right, the day you not do something wrong pigs are going to fly." Sango rolled her eyes.

"I HAVEN'T!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled at them. Okay maybe he has done some things wrong but there small things.

"Think about what you have just said and then you are going to know." Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded and started to think.

_**(Inside Inuyasha's Mind) **_

Demon:"WTF!! We haven't don't anything wrong!"

Hanyou: "Yea! They are crazy."

Human:" Calm down both of you!!"

Demon: "Why should we? They're calling us idiots."

Human: "Well we did do a lot of stupid things so they have a right."

Demon and Hanyou:"……………………………………………………"

Human:" See…well let's think about it."

Demon: "Fine!!"

Hanyou:" Okay!!"  
Human:" Well started thinking!!"

Demon and Hanyou: Yes Sir::mental salute::

(5 minutes later)

Human: "Omg! Finally get it! We send Kai and Chou to the first alone!"

Demon: "What! No way! If we did that then Kagome could killed us!"

Hanyou: "Yeah or she will sit us to hell! Fuck we will see that clay plot bitch!"

Human: "Will you two shut up! Seriously u two are embarrassing me!! Stop sucking your thumbs!"

Demon:" But-"

Human: "No buts::take's a mental breath:: Okay let's ask Sango and Miroku for help.

Demon and Hanyou:" Okay but we are so dead."

_**(Outside Inuyasha's mind)**_

"Uh…Inuyasha are you okay?" Sango asked. Miroku and her have been staring at Inuyasha for 10 minutes, watching him stared at the wall.

"Im going to died." Inuyasha murmured. His head was down with his ears flat against it. His shoulder where slumped down giving him the appearance of a dark shadow hovering over him.

"What?"

"Im going to died! Kagome is going to kill me." Inuyasha yelled. Sango and Miroku laughed at the face Inuyasha made.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!!!!!! WE HAVE TO GO FIND THEM!!!!!!!!"

"Calm down, they are probably already with Kagome by now, so chill" Sango said, hoping to calm his down.

"Yes, have you forgotten that they are fast for their age? Kagome is probably on her way as we speak." Miroku said. He had his arm around Sango's waist rubbing her stomach. After hearing this Inuyasha completely relaxed.

"Fine, but if they aren't back in 10 we are going to go look for them." Sango stared at him wondering if she should kill him for forgetting she was pregnant or leave Kagome to do it. Miroku wrapped his arms around her preventing her to hurt Inuyasha.

"Okay but its just going to be you and me." Miroku said.

"What about Sango?" Sango's left eye twitched and removed Miroku's hands off. She took of her Hiraikotsu and hit Inuyasha's head.

"Are u blind? CANT U SEE IM PREGANT!! DON'T YOU THINK MY STOMACH BEING SO HUGE SAYS ANYTHING!?" Sango eyes turn red and flames where in the background just saying how mad she was.

"Im not blind….I just thought you where ummm fat." Inuyasha got closer to door in case he need to get out.

"…………………………………………." Everything went silent after that word fat

"Hiraikotsu!!" Sango threw her boomerang at Inuyasha sending him to the ground. Inuyasha's ears twitched as his face kiss the ground.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET! IM NOT FAT, IM PREGANT!" Sango yelled. Miroku came behind Sango wrapped his arms around her calming her down. Sango sigh happily and snuggled into Miroku's arms.

"Sango dear calm down, Inuyasha is just having a bad day so please calm down."

"Okay Miroku whatever you say." Sango told him happy. Miroku sweatdrop at his wife's moods.

_**Outside Kevin's hut**_

"Big brother when do you think Aunty Gome is coming back" Mai asked her older brother Rei. Mai was three years old, with black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a dark blue yukata, the sash was baby. Her hair was in a pony tail with a dark blue ribbon. She was the second children of Miroku and Sango.

"I don't know…they should get here pretty soon if Kai and Chou don't get side track." Rei snickered at the last part. Rei was wearing a orange gi with the shirt and boots being black (AN: Like Goku's from DBZ). He had his father's hair and eyes. Like the twins he is 6 years old, with him being a month older than them.

"Rei, Mai!!"

They both turn to see their cousins running toward them with there Aunty Gome behind them. Kagome was surprise to see her nephew and niece here since her twins hadn't said anything about Sango and Miroku being here. She sigh and wondered why her children were taking after their father.

"Kai and Chou why didn't you tell me your aunt and uncle where here" Kagome asked them.

"Ummm we forget mommy." Kai said. Chou laughed nervously and nodded his head.

"I swear there is no doubt you two are your father kids." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes.

Hahahahahaha." Rei and Mei laughed at their cousins.

"Hey!!!!! What do you mean by that mommy?!" The twins asked.

"Nothing sweeties one day you will understand. Now how are you two? Kagome asked Mei and Rei.

"We're fine auntie. What about you?" Rei answered.

"Same as always…how about we go inside?" Kagome said. They were about five feet away from the hut.

"Okay." All the children answered her questions.

"Well come on." Kagome told them, as she led them inside.

_**Inside the hut**_

"Ahhhh! I had enough Im going to go look for them. They had been waiting for Kagome to return with the twins. Sango started to talk but stopped when the door to the hut open.

"Look for who Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her mate, as she came into their home. All four children ran into Kai and Chou's room to play and to let the grown up have their boring talk.

"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha yelled. He started to sweat in fear for his life.

"Hello Sango, Miroku" Kagome put her herbs in the cabinet of medicine she had. She went to hug Sango but stop Miroku came to hug her. Even threw he was married to Sango, that didn't stop him from being a pervert to Kagome.

"Don't even think about it." Kagome told him. She put her hands in her ass to block his access.

"Your words hurt me Lady Kagome. My pervi ways have disappeared." Miroku said with a hurt look in his face.

"Right like Im going to believe that Mi-ro-ku. So Sango how's the baby?" Kagome asked. She went to go sit by Inuyasha, who move an inch away from her. Kagome stared at him but said nothing.

"Umm Kag-." Inuyasha started but stop when he realized that she might be mad.

_**(Inside Inuyasha's Mind)**_

Demon and Human:" Don't talk to her. Sango will probably make her forget she's mad with their girly talk."

Hanyou:" Yeah I know."

_**(Outside Inuyasha's Mind) **_

"The baby is fine, but what about you any surprise yet wink wink." asked Sango. She was hiding a smirk because she knew Inuyasha was scare out of his wit.

"No thank god. I don't think this world can handle more Inuyasha's." said with a laughed. Sango join her while Miroku covered his mouth to hide his smile. "Hey!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Take a chill peel, I was just joking." Kagome said. Sango and Miroku stop laughing their friend.

"So Lady Kagome where is Shippo?" Miroku asked.

"Oh right I forget about him. So how old is he now? 13 or14?" Sango asked.

"His 13 going into 14 and his in the Western Mountains training." Kagome answered both of her friend's questions.

"HIS WHERE?!" the slayer and monk yelled. Inuyasha and Kagome covered their ears in pain.

"His in the Western Mountains." Kagome repeated her answer. Inuyasha covered his ears in pain.

"But why? What about Lord Sesshomaru?" Sango said.

"Well Shippo has fallen in love with Rin and asked Sesshomaru-sama to allow him to court her."

"What are you serious?" Miroku said.

"HELL YEAH!That little traitor." Inuyasha said. He started to frown as he remembered Shippo asking for Rin's hand.

"Wow Rin and Shippo huh? I didn't see that coming. I always though he was going to fall for Souten." Sango exclaimed. She was leaning into Miroku, who was rubbing her stomach..

"Yeah so did I, but I guess you don't choose who you fall for." Kagome smiled at the memory of Shippo asking Sesshomaru to let him marry Rin. She started to get sad because she realized that her little Shippo was making his life without her. Inuyasha wrap his arms around her for comfort.

"So what did Lord Sesshomaru say?" Miroku asked.

"He said yes but Shippo has to train under his wing for a year"

"Yeah that bastard doesn't think that my training wasn't good enough"

"Its don't that. He just worries about Rin's protection." Kagome told her angry mate.

"Feh."

"Oh no wonder he isn't in the village." Sango said.

"Yeah but hey why don't we go swimming and have a picnic" Kagome said.   
"Yay!! Can we mommy, daddy please!!" Mei asked her parents. The children all came running toward their parents when they heard the word picnic and swimming in the same sentence.

"Who said we wanted to go on a picnic" Inuyasha asked the children.

"I did, now sit! Don't talk that way to the children!" Inuyasha kissed the ground and mumble words that no one with virgin ears should hear.

"I don't see the problem with that. What do you think Miroku?" Sango asked her husband.

"Sure."

"Good then lets get ready." Kagome said. She got up and went to the kitchen to get some bags.

"Mommy what can we help with?" Kai asked his mother when she return from the kitchen. She gave one of the bags to her older twin and said,

"Why don't you lead Rei some of your clothes and Chou take Mei to my room and let her pick some clothes from my yellow backpack?"

"Roger" All four children saluted the miko and went to their jobs.

"What should Inuyasha and I do?" Miroku asked.

"Wow hold on their buddy. Who said I wanted to go?"

"Oh believe you are going. **Understood**" Kagome glared at Inuyasha daring him to go against her

"YES" Inuyasha said.

_**(Inside Inuyasha's Mind)**_

Demon:" Fuck! She's going to sit us right to hell."

Human:" Just agreed with everything she says."

Hanyou:" Yeah or else we are dead."  
_**(Outside Inuyasha's Mind)**_

"Good, now Miroku we are going to need some fire woods, so why don't you two get that. But could you wait for Inuyasha outside I need to talk with him. "Kagome said. Her eyes were sparkling with amusement.

"Of course, Sango come."  
"Kay…Scream when your done Kagome." Sango and Miroku left with a smirk. They tried to warn him.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked really scare to be left alone with Kagome. "SIT! SIT! SIT!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? DO YOU WHAT FOR OUR CHILDREND TO DIE? HOW COULD YOU SEND THEM TO THE FOREST BY THEMSELVES?" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha. He hit the ground for what seem like the 100 time this day. He got up from the ground and dusted the dirt from his kimono.

"Come on Kagome their-"Inuyasha started but Kagome interrupted him.

"No, Inuyasha their just little kids, who are barley 6 years old. What were you thinking?" Kagome asked. Tears were rolling down her cheek as she sank to the ground.

_**(Inside Inuyasha's Mind)**_

Hanyou and Demon:" What?! How could she ask us that?"

Human:" Well we did send our children to the forest by themselves."

Hanyou:" We didn't mean it! We forget!"  
Demon:" Yeah she should think about it as we trust them don't to get eaten alive!"

Human and Hanyou:: mental stare:: "You can't be serious?"

Demon:" Why don't?"

Human:" You know what Hanyou? Let's just ignored him…instead lets focused in our crying mate."

Hanyou: Yeah your right…..cough: idiot: cough."

Demon:" Hey!!"

_**(Outside Inuyasha's Mind)**_

"Don't cry Kagome. I'm sorry please…I wasn't thinking…Ssh...Dont cry." Inuyasha hugged his mate to his chest and ran his fingers through her hair. Kagome buried her face in his kimono.

"Please forgive me Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded her head and wiped her tears away.

"Miroku is waiting, Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded and kiss her forehead. They spend an hour and a half preparing for their picnic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KagHieiLuver:** Well that's it….I hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading!! Please review!!!!!!


End file.
